Infinite (thème)
Infinite est le thème principal de l'antagoniste principal de ''Sonic Forces'', Infinite. Il a été dévoilé par SEGA le 20 Juillet 2017, en même temps qu'une vidéo de présentation pour le personnage. Il est chanté par Tyler Smith et Andy Bane du groupe Dangerkids, et on retrouve Jun Senoue à la guitare. Tomoya Ohtani a composé le thème. Paroles : (Yeah) (Yo) I'm the tallest of mountains I am the roughest of waves I'm the toughest of terrors I am the darkest of days I'm the last one that's standing, Don't try to stand in my way, Cause I've been up against better, Just take a look at my face Cause if you're messing with me, I am a dangerous weapon I am the sharpest of blades; I'll cut you down in a second Cause I was born in this pain, It only hurts if you let it, So if you think you can take me Then you should go and forget it And after all this time, you're back for more (I won't stop until they know my name) So I'll take what's mine and start this war (I'm coming at you like a tidal wave) When everything you know has come and gone, (You are at your lowest, I am rising higher) Only scars remain of who I was (What I find in the ashes, you lose in the fire!) When there's no one left to carry on, (This is an illusion, open up your eyes and...) This pain (persists), I can't (resist), But that's what it takes to be Infinite (Yeah) So look around you And tell me what you really see I never end And that's the difference in you and me Cause when your time is up And everything is falling down, It's only me and you - who is gonna save you now? So look around you And tell me what you really see You live a lie And that's the difference in you and me I have the power, Let me show you what it's all about It's only me and you - who is gonna save you now? (Who is gonna save you now?) (Who is gonna save you now?) I am the tallest of mountains And don't you ever forget it If you step in the ring, Then you're gonna regret it. (Take it) Cause if you're messing with me, Then you should know that it's over I don't crumble for nothing I've got the world on my shoulders And after all this time, you're back for more (I won't stop until they know my name) So I'll take what's mine and start this war When everything you know has come and gone, (You are at your lowest, I am rising higher) Only scars remain of who I was (What I find in the ashes, you lose in the fire!) When there's no one left to carry on, (This is an illusion, open up your eyes and...) This pain (persists), I can't (resist), But that's what it takes to be Infinite (Yeah) So look around you And tell me what you really see I never end And that's the difference in you and me Cause when your time is up And everything is falling down, It's only me and you - who is gonna save you now? So look around you And tell me what you really see You live a lie And that's the difference in you and me I have the power, Let me show you what it's all about It's only me and you - who is gonna save you now? Traduction Je suis la plus grande des montagnes, je suis la plus brutale des vagues Je suis la plus forte des terreurs, je suis le plus sombre des jours Je suis le dernier debout, n'essaye pas de me barrer ma route Parce que j'ai affronté meilleur, jette juste un coup d'œil sur mon visage Parce que si tu me déranges, je suis une arme dangereuse Je suis la plus coupante des lames, je te trancherai en une seconde Parce que je suis né dans cette douleur, cela ne fait mal que si tu le laisses faire Donc, si tu penses que tu peux m'avoir, alors tu devrais partir et oublier Et après tout ce temps, tu es de retour pour plus (Je ne m'arrêterai pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils connaissent mon nom) Je prendrai ce qui est à moi et commencerai cette guerre (Je viens à toi comme un raz de marée) Quand tout ce que tu connais est venu et parti (Tu es au plus bas, je m'élève plus haut) Seules restent des cicatrices de ce que j'étais (Ce que je trouve dans les cendres, tu le perds dans le feu) Quand il n'y a plus personne pour continuer (C'est une illusion, ouvre les yeux et...) Cette douleur persiste, je ne peux pas résister Mais c'est ce qu'il faut pour être infini Alors regarde autour de toi et dis moi ce que tu vois vraiment Je suis sans fin et c'est la différence entre toi et moi Parce que quand ton temps est écoulé et que tout tombe C'est seulement toi et moi, qui va te sauver maintenant ? Alors regarde autour de toi et dis moi ce que tu vois vraiment Tu vis un mensonge et c'est la différence entre toi et moi J'ai le pouvoir, laisse-moi te montrer de quoi il s'agit C'est seulement toi et moi, qui va te sauver maintenant ? Musique Fichier:Sonic_Forces_OST_-_Theme_of_Infinite.ogg Analyse *''Je suis la plus grande des montagnes / Je suis la plus forte des vagues / Je suis la plus dure des terreurs / Je suis le plus sombre des jours -'' Infinite est l'ennemi le plus puissant que Sonic ait affronté et a même réussi à le vaincre, et il s'en vante *J''e suis le dernier à être debout'' - Infinite est le seul survivant de l'Escouade Chacal, décimée par Shadow. *''Parce que j'ai été le plus battu, jette un coup d'œil à mon visage'' - Le masque d'Infinite est un signe de la puissance qu'il a obtenue, un "nouveau visage". *''Parce que je suis né dans cette souffrance, ça fait mal si tu le laisses'' - Infini est né faible, mais refuse de se laisser abaisser à nouveau *''Et après tout ce temps, tu es de retour pour plus'' - Infinite se confronte à nouveau à Shadow, Sonic et l'Avatar *''Seules les cicatrices restent de ce que j'étais'' - Il ne reste pratiquement rien de la personne qu'était Infinite. *''C'est une illusion, ouvre tes yeux et, Regarde autour de toi et dis moi ce que tu vois vraiment -'' Infinite a le pouvoir de manipuler la réalité grâce au Rubis Fantôme *''Cette douleur persiste'' - Infinite continue d'être faible face à Sonic et l'Avatar, malgré son nouveau pouvoir. *Je ne peux pas résister - Infinite est incapable de résister à l'énergie que lui demande le Rubis Fantôme *Mais c'est ce qu'il faut pour être Infinite - Infinite doit se montrer digne de sa nouvelle identité en surmontant sa douleur. *''Je ne finis jamais'' - Infini se croit invincible *''Tu vis un mensonge / Et c'est la différence entre toi et mo''i -La foi de Sonic dans le pouvoir de l'amitié n'est rien d'autre qu'une illusion pour Infinite. Catégorie:Sonic Forces Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Chansons de Sonic Forces en:Infinite (song)